Fitting stands (otherwise known as trimming, grooming, or show stands) are used in the livestock industry for maintenance or show of animals. Such animals can include, for example, sheep, goats, swine, dogs or other animals or livestock. For show of an animal, a fitting stand is used to raise the animal to a height that provides better access to the animal for grooming and judging of the animal at livestock competitions, for example. For maintenance of an animal, a fitting stand is used to raise the animal to a height that provides better access to the animal for milking or shearing, or better access to the animal during veterinarian check-ups, for example.
Use of conventional fitting stands require that the animal be brought to the location of the fitting stand. The animal is then placed upon the stand, and the stand is raised to a position that provides easy access to the animal for maintenance or show of the animal. These stands are configured to accommodate the weight of some rather large animals; and are accordingly heavy to lift or transport. Some conventional fitting stands include front wheels at one end so that the opposite end of the stand can be lifted or tilted upward. The tilted stand can then be rolled on the front wheels to various locations. The animal must still, however, be brought to the working or showing location at which the stand is located. That is, the stand cannot be transported to the animal, loaded, and then transported to the working location while the animal is loaded on the stand.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such arrangements, generally to better accommodate ease of use of the device and ease of transporting, and maintaining or showing animals.